Team Healer
Team Healer is an item introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and it returns in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel. Its main use is in Team Mode, where a player can heal a teammate by throwing the item at his/her character. However, opponent characters can get hit and may be healed as well, although it has a chance to damage non-teammates instead. Smash attacks seem to be able to damage opponents, while tilt throws appear to heal them. The amount healed is based on the amount of damage the target currently has. In the Tourney Series Starting in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, the characters who throw a Team Healer will call out the name of the character who is receiving the Team Healer. Below is a list of everyone's special name callouts, and what the character says when receiving the Team Healer, as well as when a character attacks their teammate by mistake. Mario Team Attack "Mamma mia..." Receiving "Here we go!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Bowser Team Attack "(Roars)" Receiving "(Roars)" Callouts *Everyone - (Roars) Ridley Team Attack "(Roars)" Receiving "(Roars)" Callouts *Everyone - (Roars twice) Yoshi Team Attack "Raaa!" Receiving "Yada yada ya boo!" Callouts *Everyone - "Wehaahoo!" Ganryu Team Attack "That's not it!" Receiving "Hm?" Callouts *Julia - "Here, Julia!" *Michelle - "Coming right at you, Michelle!" *Xiaoyu - Xiaoyu Ling of Class B *DoorMouse - DoorBell *Anna - Principal *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Shin Team Attack "So you feel my full wrath?" Receiving "Go on!" "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" (to Heihachi/Young Heihachi) Callouts *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene Kazama *Alisa - Alissa *Heihachi/Young Heihachi - Heihachi Mishima *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *King Dedede - Triple D *Meta Knight - Knightly God *Kirby - Pink Ball *Mario - Jumpman *Donkey Kong - Gorilla *Diddy Kong - Chimp *Peach - Princess Toadstool *Bowser - Turtle King *Yoshi - Dino-Dude *Pit - Angelica *Ice Climbers - Icy Guys *Pikachu - Pika *Jigglypuff - Balloon *Charizard - Dragon *Squirtle - Small Turtle *Ivysaur - Saur *Ganondorf - Gerudo *Link - Knight *Zelda - Royal Guard *Sheik - Transformed Royal Guard *Samus - Bounty Huntress *Zero Suit Samus - Zero Suit *Young Link - Young Knight *Marth - Swordsman *Ike - Fire Swordsman *Mr. Game & Watch - Black Guy *Snake - Worm *Sonic - Hedgehog *Lucas - Second Immortal *Ness - PK Person *R.O.B. - Immortal Robot *Spock - Vulcan *Mr. Krabs - Crab Alisa Team Attack "I'm so sorry! *cries*" Receiving "Thanks!" Callouts *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Alisa - Me *Dr. Bosconovitch - Father *Nova - Human Rocket Xiaoyu Team Attack "THAT JUST DISAPPEAR!!!" Receiving "Of course!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin/Necrid/Rocket Raccoon - Sheen *Jin/Iron Man/Hawkeye - Gene *Hulk/Zekrom - "Don't let hatred turn you into a monster!" *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Jin Team Attack "That was a total mistake." Receiving "Go on." Callouts *Alisa/Necrid - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *Jun - Mom Heihachi/Young Heihachi Team Attack "Wrong again..." Receiving "Hah!" Callouts *Shin - 78 M *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Akuma Team Attack "BACK OFF!" Receiving "Hmph." Callouts Akuma is the only character that does not address his teammates by their names/nicknames. *Most female characters (i.e. C. Viper, Chun-Li, She Hulk, Xiaoyu, Storm, X-23, Tron, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Temari, Tenten, Rukia) - Girl *Most male characters (i.e. Ryu, Hulk, Zangief, Wolverine, Kirby, Magneto, Heihachi, Taskmaster, Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Wesker, Chris, Bane, Thor, King Dedede, Lex Luthor, Doctor Doom, Batman, Hawkeye, Doctor Strange, Starman, Nova, Shin, Kazuya) - Boy *Sentinel/Astaroth/HR-H/Regirock/Nemesis T-Type - Junk *Alisa/Kermit/Deadly/Gonzo/Big Bird/Bear/Pip & Pop/Tutter/Baby Bear/Grover/Elmo/Jill - Puppet *Zero-Two/Amaterasu/Devil Jin/Morrigan/Lizardman/Hsien-Ko/Anakaris/Dormammu/M.O.D.O.K/Shuma-Gorath/Bowser/Golbat/Jon Talbain/Imhotep/B.B. Hood/Bishamon/Huitzil/Ghost Rider - Devil *Rocket Raccoon/Crash/Blink - Vermin Spider-Man Team Attack "A little help?!" Receiving "I'm outta here!" Callouts *Magneto - Maggie *Wolverine/Wolf - Wolvie *Iron Man/Squirtle - Shellhead *Wesker - Albert *Doctor Doom/Doomsday - Doomsy *Hulk - Hulkster *Taskmaster - Tasky *Edge Master - Edgy *Captain America/Captain Falcon - Cap *Deadpool/Bob - Mr. Wiiiil-son! *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Iron Man Team Attack "Could use some help!" Receiving "Excuse me!" Callouts *Captain America - Steve *Doctor Doom/Doomsday - Doom *Doctor Strange - Stephen *Wolverine - Logan *Hawkeye - Clint *Nova - Richard *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen *Alisa - Alissa *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Zhao Yun Team Attack "Argh!" Receiving "That was close!" Callouts *Guan Yu - Master Guan Yu *Zhang Fei - Master Zhang Fai *Liu Bei - Lord Liu Bei *Ma Chao - Master Ma Chao *Huang Zhong - Master Huang Zhong *Yukimura - Yukimura *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen *Alisa - Alissa *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Guan Yu Team Attack "Foiled again..." Receiving "Thanks a bunch!" Callouts *Liu Bei/Zhang Fei - Brother *Guan Ping - Guan Ping *Guan Suo - Guan Suo *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Sailor Moon Team Attack "Seriously!?" Receiving "Good for me!" Callouts *Sailor Mercury - Mercury *Sailor Mars - Mars *Super Sailor Moon - Super Me *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Wei Yan Team Attack "Friendly... fire!" Receiving "Thank you..." Callouts *Liu Bei - Liu Bei *Zhuge Liang - Zhuge Liang *Meng Huo - King... Meng Huo *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go... bat!" Gundam Team Attack "Oops!" Receiving "I'll take that!" Callouts *Guncannon - Kai *Guntank - Hayato *Zeta Gundam - Kamille *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Kyo Team Attack "Heads up!" Receiving "All better now!" Callouts *Saisyu - Father *K'/Kula/Kusanagi - Other me *Iori - Iori *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Kenshiro Team Attack "My fault!" Receiving "I'm alive again!" Callouts *Hyou - Brother *Jagi - Jagi *Toki - Toki *Raoh - Raoh *Ryuga - Lone Wolf *Rei - "Here, Rei!" *Shew - "Here, Shew!" *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Kirk Team Attack "That's not right!" Receiving "Better condition now." Callouts *Spock - Mr. Spock *McCoy - Bones *Chekov - Mr. Chekov *Sulu - Mr. Sulu *Scott -'' Scotty'' *Picard - Captain Picard *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Krystal Team Attack "Hey, stop joking around!" Receiving "i'm alright. Thanks!" "You've have a heart of gold afterall!" (to Cao Cao) Callouts *Fox - "This is what I owe you, Fox." *Falco'' - Falco'' *Cao Cao - "Here, catch, Cao Cao!" *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Xiahou Dun Team Attack "Who are you throwing at?!" Receiving "Hmm, I see." Callouts *Cao Cao - Lord Cao Cao *Guan Yu - "No one kills you but me." *Xiahou Ba - Nephew *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Cao Cao Team Attack "I don't care who lives or dies!" Receiving "That's a present?" "This doesn't change my mind!" (to Krystal) Callouts *Xiahou Dun - Xiahou Dun *Dian Wei - Dian Wei *Cao Pi - My son *Liu Bei - "Be thankful for my aid." *Krystal - "I won't change my difference towards you." *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Xiahou Yuan Team Attack "Hey, watch it!" Receiving "Thinking I can't handle it?!" Callouts *Xiahou Dun - Cousin *Guo Huai - "That'll ease your cough!" *Zhang He - Zhang He *Cao Cao - Lord Cao Cao *Huang Zhong - Granddad *Xiahou Ba - "Here you go, my nephew!" *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Rocket Raccoon Team Attack "Get the FLOCK in here!" Receiving "Here comes trouble..." Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Gene - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Magolor Team Attack "Wrong opponent?!" Receiving "Thanks a bundle!' Callouts *Anna - Xiaoyu's Nemesis *Ganryu - Xiaoyu's Evil Gym Teacher *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Peg Team Attack "And it's kinda A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!" Receiving "You AMAZING magician cat!" Callouts *Barney D./Lizardman/Alex/Earl/Hess/Hulk = "I MEAN THE T-REX!!!" *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Golbat Team Attack "That's not my opponent!" Receiving "Fangs!" Callouts *Count Dracula - Fellow Bat *Mavis - Girl Bat *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Shin *Jin - Gene *Golbat - Second Bat Necrid Team Attack "YARS MORS." (Sorry) Receiving "ZEZSO UMAZONS!" (Thank You) Callouts *Everyone - "SADYOG." (Let's Go) Reshiram Team Attack "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you!" Receiving "Thank you for giving me a second chance!" Callouts *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Alisa - Alissa *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Zekrom Team Attack "I meant to do that!" Receiving "I hope you can heal me to full health again! If you don't, I won't be happy..." Callouts *Bao Sanniang - Flower *Jin - Gene *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Bugzzy Team Attack "Zorry!" Receiving "Thankz!" Callouts *Sailor Moon - Zailor Moon *Sailor Mercury - Zailor Mercury *Sailor Mars - Zailor Marz *Super Sailor Moon - Zuper Zailor Moon *Spyro - Zpyro *Sorceress - Zorceress *Spider-Man - Zpider-Man *Lu Su - Lu Zu *Spock - Zpock *Anubis Polnareff - Anubiz Polnareff *Khan - Khan Noonien Zingh *Krystal - Kryztal *Strawberry Shortcake - Ztrawberry Zhortcake *Super Why - Zuper Why *Princess Presto - Princezz Prezto *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene *Alisa - Alizza *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Nova Team Attack "Uh, help?" Receiving "Heeeere's Richie!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Trivia *Team Healers can do damage and knock-back to characters with the invincibility with hit lag, such as that created by Starman. *If you have selected the Ice Climbers or any other two-in-one character, this will work on the computer controlled character, even if there are no teams (e.g. Training mode) or there are no other players on your team. It's simple enough to press the Grab button during a jump to drop it directly on him or her. Category:Items Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney